<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rather Weird Dream Journal by FallingInToThePages</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122893">A Rather Weird Dream Journal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingInToThePages/pseuds/FallingInToThePages'>FallingInToThePages</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Gen, Graphic Description, Horror, Nightmares, POV First Person, Random &amp; Short, Short Stories, scary imagery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingInToThePages/pseuds/FallingInToThePages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I have rather vivid dreams. They tend to freak me out a little, since they tend to be horror movie-esque with their themes and their imagery. I thought it'd be interesting to share some of the more memorable dreams that I wrote down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Rather Weird Dream Journal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys!<br/>So, as a general disclaimer, my dreams are really wild! :0<br/>Some of them are more Goosebumps-esque, so I thought the Teen and Up rating should be good-- however, I'll always put a little warning if some of it may be a little too scary and/or potentially triggering for a smol child or others reading these stories :)</p><p>That said, I hope you guys enjoy this series. :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A dream about a car ride gone wrong.<br/>-----&gt; Potentially triggering descriptions of starving animals at the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started as a simple car trip with my cousin and a few friends. We were likely driving somewhere up-north, battling as we were through the intense snowfall. Those dense, barriers of white packed on the edges of the winding road, surrounding us in and making the headlights of the car appear weak against the dense forest.<br/>
“We need to find somewhere to stop,” someone said, most likely me, stationed as I was in the passenger seat with a phone in hand. The GPS had been giving us a tough time, yet, there was hope in the little blip of a nearby hotel. “There!” I yelled towards my cousin, pointing at the snow-covered hotel sign up ahead. “We need to get off of the road, James,” I pleaded with him. He laughed at me.<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” he waved off my concern as we drifted through the un-plowed road, almost crashing off of the road, “We’ll get there, don’t worry,” he stated with an uncharacteristic nonchalance and arrogance that instantly felt wrong. My friends agreed in the back of the car, their focus drawn away from the road conditions. I unwillingly rested against my seat and gripped the armrests.<br/>
</p><p>James let out an appreciative whistle, “Damn, this place looks awesome,” we all squinted up at the towering hotel, it’s general design looming and hazy in the storm raging around us. He pulled the car into some sort of garage and we eagerly entered the hotel through an elevator. I can’t recall any of the decoration, but it likely held a very cold and foreboding color scheme, only broken apart by the typical floral painting and lush looking piece of furniture.<br/>
</p><p>When we came to the main check-in area, our keys were laid out on the counter. No-one greeted us. For a matter of fact, the hotel seemed to stand still. It held an otherworldly atmosphere that made it seem as though we were being watched--observed with a maleficent intent to harm. Of course, as dreams tend to work, my cousin and my friends appeared unaware of this feeling.<br/>
</p><p>They ran and shouted throughout the halls until we made it to our separate rooms. We were placed on the same floor, one right next to the other. However, when I opened my door, I was overwhelmed with this crawling, blanketing feeling of isolation. It felt as though the walls were thick enough to snuff out neighboring screams, as well as thick enough to hide people within them. The room was almost apartment-esque with its mini-kitchen area and master bathroom, but I couldn’t stop myself from glancing at the large window-panes that stretched across the walls. The darkness outside was all consuming. And when I went to sleep that night, I awoke in a different place.<br/>
</p><p>When I awoke, it was to the bright sunlight peeking through the curtains that lined my bedroom window. Awaking in this familiar yet new place, I startled into a seated position and fumbled around for my phone. When I shakily opened my Snapchat app, I gawked at the videos posted on my traveling companions' stories.<br/>
</p><p>“Wow, it’s so much fun here!” They all exclaimed with a feverish glee, their videos showcasing luxurious swimming pools and peaceful looking nature walks.<br/>
</p><p>“Come spend the night at the [Forgotten] Hotel,” they enticed, all stating that it’s owned by some super rad rich lady. A faceless, blurry looking blonde who they recorded themselves cheering on and hanging out with.<br/>
</p><p>I’ve never heard of her, so I searched up everything related to her and the hotel that she appeared to own. And it’s all the same sort of brainwashed videos, all supported by sock accounts and paid fan accounts.<br/>
</p><p>Sprinting towards my car, I set out to further investigate the hotel. To return to it’s halls and try to see if my loved ones are still alive. However, when I started to pull out of my neighborhood, the familiar maneuvers were unsettling and unfamiliar to me. The winding roads leading away from my house were knee-jerking and as terrifying as the first time that I had driven a car. Everything was just rushing towards me until I came to a clear stretch of grass.<br/>
</p><p>The lawn was immaculate and the garden was grand, but I wasn’t drawn to them as others may have been. Instead of pulling into the driveway, I parked my car behind the stretch of dense forest. Quickly cutting through the overgrown shrubs and kicking through the rotting piles of leaves, I found myself in front of a stretch of iron fencing. With an ease that comes with dreams, I easily climb the fence and walk across the back lawn.<br/>
</p><p>As I’m carefully walking over the almost turf-green grass, nothing happens. No-one tries to hinder me, nor does any sort of animal come running out towards me. Looking to tear me apart and drag me to the owner or the security of the establishment.<br/>
Passing through the pseudo-fencing of a hedge, I once more hazily scale my way up to my cousin’s room with a ladder that appeared out of nowhere. The window slides open easily and the condition of the room is incriminating, to say the least.<br/>
</p><p>Clothes and bags were strewn across the room in a hurried, almost defensive fashion. As though he had been fighting against something in that mindless manner that comes with utter desperation. Yet, the room smelled cleaned and it was spotless of blood. It was filled with trash and had a chaotic, bachelor-esque mess lining the floors… but it still felt empty. It was almost crushing, the sense of loss and unease that pervaded my being.<br/>
</p><p>I closed the window and decided to go to the room next to his out of curiosity. Peeking through the white blinds, I felt my stomach tense at the upsetting sight of emancipated cats laying around the bedroom floor. Within this dream, I felt an anger rise through my being and could only think of the implications of animal negligence and possible kidnapping/murder. The forms weren’t moving when I looked in on them and they were really small-- almost all kittens, it seemed. It was hard to tell how long they'd been in there, especially since I didn't even know how long it'd been since I had stayed.<br/>
</p><p>When I began to open the window, they moved. I could only watch in horror as they lifted their limp heads off of the floor, their noses twitching with predatory interest. And then they began to meow. More so, they began to eerily croak.<br/>
</p><p>Before I knew it, they were dragging their weak bodies towards the window, squeezing themselves through the gap that I had made. I could only gasp and choke as their jaws clasped onto the meat of my arms and wrists with a furious desperation. It was this upsetting sight and paralyzing fear that forced me awake. And when I awoke on my real bed, I could only stare up at my ceiling and rub at my wrists. Trying to rub away the phantom feeling of those jaws.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to comment and maybe even write down your own dreams if you'd like!<br/>I hope you guys enjoyed this read and that you all have a nice day/night :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>